DOS HOMBRES Y UN DESTINO
by Vii Black
Summary: ¿Y si no pudieras elegir entre 2 caminos? ¿Si ambos fueran igualmente buenos? ¿Cómo reconstruir una relación desecha por el amor? Ambos amigos, una persona, un adiós.
1. Chapter 1

**_DOS HOMBRES Y UN DESTINO_**

Summary:¿Y si no pudieras elegir entre 2 caminos? ¿Si ambos fueran igualmente buenos? ¿Cómo reconstruir una relación desecha por el amor? Ambos amigos, una persona, un adiós.

Basado en la canción Dos Hombres y Un Destino.- David Bustamante

* * *

**_1_**

Los pasillos de la Universidad de Phoenix estaban abarrotados de gente, la 1 de la tarde era la hora indicada para que todos los que ahí estudiaban llegaran "puntualmente" a su cita en el taller correspondiente.

El chico de cabellos broncíneos y despeinados, corría entre el tumulto, captando las miradas nada discretas de sus compañeras, era un icono en la Universidad y cualquiera mataría por tan solo trabar una furtiva miradita con el chico Cullen, aunque a el en ese momento solo le apetecía alcanzar al nativo Quileute que caminaba desenfadado entre la multitud con la chaqueta de cuero colgada al hombro, destacaba por su prominente cuerpo tenía además una estatura de infarto, y tampoco le importaban los suspiros que escuchaba a su paso.

-¡Jacob, espera!-Edward gritó por el pasillo hasta que el chico moreno dio media vuelta y le sonrió

Jacob Black, era el mejor amigo de Edward Cullen, habían crecido juntos desde que eran unos niños, compañeros de travesuras y ahora de borracheras. Pero siempre juntos.

Dicen que los hombres no son muy afectos a tener un amigo entrañable, pero ellos dos eran la excepción, no les daba pena anunciarlo, porque lo que siempre había sido natural no era motivo de esconderlo.

Ambos eran Casanovas incorregibles, ambos guapos cada uno en su personalidad, y la escuela era el centro de conmoción por aquellos dos hombres que parecían salidos de una revista.

Uno blanco y de cabellos broncíneos, sonrisa torcida y ojos verdes soñadores, de cuerpo atlético, todo un Ken para una Barbie.

El otro de músculos prominentes y tez morena, que era cobriza cuando el sol le daba directo a la cara, de sonrisa deslumbrantemente blanca y ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

-Tengo algo que contarte- le dijo Jacob cuando Edward le alcanzó el paso.

-¿Quién es la chica?-preguntó su amigo divertido, la cara de Jake era una autentica bobería y sabía que solo se ponía en ese estado chistorete cuando conocía a alguien que le movía los cimientos del corazón

Que por lo general Edward sabía, eran varias las chicas "hot" que a Jake le hacían temblar las rodillas. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los oscuros de Jacob y entendió que verdaderamente era un caso serio.

-¿Te ha dado el batazo tan pronto?-preguntó un Edward confuso, Jacob se tiró una madeja de su azabache cabello y lanzó una madre al viento.-Habla hombre, ¿te dijo que no?

Edward se sumía en su interior preguntándose el porqué Jake se le habría lanzado tan rápido a una chica, el conocía de sobra a su amigo y sabía que hacían falta unos buenos intentos antes que se decidiera, sobre todo para estar seguro que la susodicha no le negaría nada. La mirada ausente de Jacob le corroboró que esta chica era diferente, quizá mucho más de lo que se imaginaba, pero Black estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, que Edward daba por hecho que ni siquiera lo había oído.

-Mira hermano, no es la única chica sobre la faz de la tierra, además ¡Eres Jacob Black!- le dijo tomándolo de los hombros, haciendo que se girara en redondo hacia él. Algo no estaba nada bien

-No lo entiendes-le respondió apartándose la mano de su amigo del hombro.

Edward se sentía más ofuscado que nunca, ¿Qué carajo le había pasado a Jacob que estaba en aquel estado?

-Me dijiste que tenías algo que decirme, ¿qué sucede?-volvió a preguntarle esta vez estaba dispuesto a tumbarlo de un golpe si no obtenía una respuesta satisfactoria.

Los pasillos estaban quedando solos, unas cuantas miradas los entornaban, algunos cuchicheos y sonrisas estúpidas, como las catalogaría Edward. Escuchó su nombre entre un cuchicheo y al estilo "Robert Pattinson" les dedico una sonrisita, y después el suspiro le llegó colado por los oídos. Tenía cosas más importantes que estar filtrando y consintiendo mujeres. Importaba el que se hallaba en la luna, por culpa de una de esas "féminas", como diría su maestro de derecho.

-Ni siquiera pude hablarle- habló por fin el moreno y entre varias madres más compuso el rostro para encarar a su amigo- No es como ninguna chica Edward, si tan solo la conocieras lo sabrías…- un suspiro viajo del centro del pecho de Jacob.

-¿Entonces por fin te has imprimado?- preguntó entre sarcástico y divertido.

Ellos hacían referencia a la imprimación como una clase de amor a primera vista, el abuelo de Jacob, Ephraim Black, les había contado una de esas tantas leyendas que tenían como base en su cultura nativa. Edward y Jake eran unos niños cuando la escucharon por primera vez, y nunca la creyeron, pero todo parecía apuntar ahora a que aquella absurda historia sobre el amor a primera vista y los cables de hierro que te atan al universo por su causa eran verdad en todo sentido.

-Deja de decir estupideces- completó Jacob, aunque su semblante parecía alarmado- No lo sé Edward, ¿creíste la leyenda de mi abuelo?- su tono ahora era más apremiante, el necesitaba saber porqué no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella chica que había visto hacía unas horas. ¿Qué tenía ella de diferente?

Jake se encontraba descolocado, perdido, ¿Qué pasaría si la chica era su imprimación? ¿Qué pasaría si la estúpida imprimación era real? ¿Qué habría de bueno al hallar al amor de tu vida, si ella no lo supiera?

-¿Te das cuenta Edward?, es una completa locura-añadió al corroborar que los pensamientos de Cullen iban dirigidos en la misma dirección

-Ya sea en que estas pensando pero aún no hay nada dicho ¿tan grave fue?

-Fue como si me estuviesen lanzando al mismo centro de un hoyo negro, no dejo de ver su imagen en mi mente, esto me preocupa, ¿y si….- antes de que pudiera empezar con una cantaleta interminable sobre si la chica estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo como pareja, o como debería decirle que eran el uno para el otro, o alguna de las tantas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza Edward lo interrumpió

-¿A qué vas ahora?

-Cada semestre tomo la clase de Salsa, lo sabes de sobra, ahí estaré, aunque no sé si estaré en espíritu. ¡Me está jodiendo la vida!- gritó y bastó para que algunas de sus admiradoras voltearan curiosas, y con la firme idea de destrozar a quien le estuviera amargando la existencia al glorioso de Jacob

-Vete, te veré a las 3 en el estacionamiento, no te retrases iremos a la Push a ver a Billy- Jacob asintió y agradeció al cielo tener un amigo como Edward.

Se perdió en la puerta de Salsa en Línea y Edward corrió a la suya de italiano, ya llevaba un retardo de 5 minutos.

-_Posso pasarse?-_preguntó a la instructora que comenzaba a pasar lista, como era de esperarse le sonrió y le indicó con un "_se_" que entrara.

Cuidadosamente cerró la puerta tras él y se dio cuenta que había alguien más en el tradicional curso de Italiano, la mayoría de las chicas se anotaban en esa clase solo por verle, pero cuando en el primer parcial no obtenían un 8 preferían reciclar la materia a tener que estar soportando la sarta de repeticiones solo por un cuero de hombre.

Edward se dedicó a mirarla, veía por la ventana hacía el exterior, donde los sauces llorones adornaban el viento con sus hojas verdes, su perfil era delicado.

Tez blanca, y ojos grandes, tenía el cabello castaño y caía en ondas por su espalda, estaba ausente, como si todo el mundo fuera irreal y solo el danzar del viento y las hojas del árbol estuviesen en su propio mundo.

Edward quedó intrigado por la naturalidad con la que observaba esos detalles que a muchos les pasarían por aburridos, no para el. Aquella chica tenía algo que lo cautivaba, su manera de respirar, de mirar por la ventana, si solo pudiera verla de frente…

-Swan- anunció la _insegnante_

-Presente- dijo sin chistar y entonces volteó

Sus labios eran delicados y los ojos eran chocolates puros, simple, sencilla, hermosa.

La clase se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, al menos para Edward que no dejaba de ver a la chica nueva, era inicio de año así que podía ser de primer curso o bien haberse trasladado hasta ese punto de Arizona.

Si Jake estuviera en ese lugar, seguramente le diría que se había flechado por una monja. La chica no hablaba y era muy tímida, sin embargo había algo místico en ella, algo que a Edward no le pasaba desapercibido.

Sintió su mirada y algunas veces le veía de reojo, aquel chico que parecía el templo a un dios pagano, cuyo retardo no había causado molestia a la _insegnante_ le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Isabella Swan, tenía cerca de 1 mes de haberse mudado a Phoenix, sus padres estaban separados y ella había vivido con Charlie (su padre) por muchos años en Forks, un pueblito en el estado de Washington, pero ahora era tiempo de "cambiar de aires", como diría Reneé (su madre) viviría con Phill y ella en su nueva casa solariega en los límites de Phoenix, el sol la estaba traumatizando no estaba acostumbrada a tanto calor.

Y más aún porque aquellos ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué la miraba de aquel modo? ¿Era tan notable que un bicho raro sería mejor que ella?

Bella,- como siempre la había llamado su padre y que era el único nombre que aceptaba gustosa, porque Isabella no iba de acuerdo a su edad- solo deseaba que terminara pronto aquel suplicio de 2 horas al que estaba sometida, y pudiera salir, ya se imaginaba el tráfico de las 3 de la tarde y a su monovolumen avanzando entre el laberinto de las calles en Arizona. Además porque ya no soportaba la incertidumbre de que ese chico que parecía salido de Hollywood la viera.

¿Sería tan fea como para que….

La i_nsegnante_ dejó el tema, al escuchar una melodía en su celular y con un _Buon pomeriggio _, despidió a la clase.

Bella tomó sus cosas y en el momento en que su zapato se encontró con la banca en la que estaba sentada hacía un instante se encontraron, los libros se vinieron abajo

"Lo que te faltaba, que ahora todos piensen que además de nueva eres pendeja" repitió su inconsciente y unas manos blanquecinas le tendieron el libro azul que leía en ese momento.

-Paulo Coelho es un buen autor- la voz se le asemejó al terciopelo puro y casi tangible, quiso tocarla, pro solo era una voz.

-Sí, Verónica decide morir es…- se giró para observar al propietario de la voz que le había ayudado, no se sorprendió como se supone que sería natural. Era el

-Edward Cullen- el chico extendió su mano y ella vio sobre su hombro que algunos suspiros se escapaban de la puerta, seguramente ese chico era muy asediado en la Universidad – _come ti chiami?_

-Isabella Swan, _dimmi solo Bella_- No supo el porqué, ni el cuándo, pero le sonrió y en cuanto extendió la mano para que el pudiera apretarla, hizo algo muy diferente

El la besó, como un caballero de esos que ya se habían perdido, como los que solo leía en sus libros, un beso mariposa, suave, delicado, simple, educado.

_-Molto gusto, Bella_-pronunciaron sus labios y después sonrió

* * *

Ahahah nena espero te guste, perdon por no subiirlo ayer, uff un diia muii alocado, tareas, escuela, y mas cosaas q aahaha Espero aiias pasado un super cumple mii niiña. Felicidades!.

Este será un miiniifiic para mii blanqiita hermosa,. no se cuantos capiis vayan a ser pro sera cortiito ^^ Kiissess


	2. Chapter 2

**"_Stand by"_**

* * *

-Si supieras expresar claramente lo que "Vitriolo" quiere decir no estarías aporreándote la cabeza con ese lápiz que te va a sacar los cesos- advirtió Leah a Jacob justo antes de que el chico le dedicara la mirada maliciosa que solo hacía que ella esbozara una sonrisa pícara y radiante

-Claro que estoy seguro de lo que significa, pero aun no comprendo cómo es posible que cierta sustancia empiece a causar tales estragos para hacer que "Veronika decida no morir"-Jacob le apuntó la cara con el utensilio de papelería y Leah puso los ojos en blanco

-Jake, si Paulo Coelho quisiera matarla ¿Para qué escribiría un libro?-le preguntó retórica y a sabiendas de que ganaría la discusión

-Y eso demuestra que Miss Fábila, no ha leído Veronika decide morir, ni tampoco que es fanática de Coelho-Hojeó las páginas y comenzó a garabatear

-¡Solo es un ensayo!- Leah le dijo dramática-Es solo para que pases Redacción y Comunicación, y de paso entendieras que el suicidio nunca deja nada bueno, solo que te internen en Villete, como a la chica del libro-Leah giro para comprobar que Jacob no le ponía atención y siguió la dirección de sus ojos-¿Jacob quieres que te internen en un sanatorio mental?-Preguntó cariñosa y juguetona

-Poe ella pueden llevarme ahora mismo-Leah emitió su peculiar carcajada y Jacob no dejó de babear el asiento que ocupaba en el salón

La chica de cabello castaño buscaba con la vista un asiento disponible para acomodarse, pero parecía que hoy no había vacantes y mucho menos caballeros que cedieran su lugar, más bien parecía todo lo contrario. Era como si hubiese llegado y el salón no la considerara una más de ellos, todas las caras que había ahí le parecían desconocidas y rogaba que llegara la hora de irse.

Quizá tendría que irse más temprano ese día, porque ningún alma se movía para dejarle su sitio, giro un poco y entonces lo escuchó, primero como un murmullo suave, después como un trueno y luego como una vibración que le aceleró el corazón

-Toma la mía-dijo la voz, sonrojada y temerosa levantó la cabeza, era él.

Le había visto solo el viernes y de lejos, las miradas furtivas y los cuchicheos aumentaron en cuanto ella se acercó hasta el sitio.

-Gracias-su voz salió como un susurro, no estaba segura de que le sucedía, pero comenzó a sentir como se acrecentaba su ritmo cardiaco. La sonrisa blanca que colgaba del rostro la hacía sentirse más cohibida.  
Lejos de estar coqueteando, realmente quería hacer algo, se sentía enfermo y medio ido, pero consiguió levantarse de la silla, para ofrecérsela. Jacob Black era un hombre aventurero, no se liaba con mujeres por demasiado tiempo, solo una había marcado su existencia, y por esa razón juró nunca más volver a enamorarse.

Era tarde y las escaleras del porche de su casa parecía inmensas, el cielo se teñía de negro cada vez más y solo estaba acompañado del humo de un cigarro y el silbido de una sonata "Claire de Lune" que retumbaba en los oídos como un murmullo efímero del que Edward no quería ser consciente.

-Ya basta hermano-le había dicho esa noche, Jake llevaba toda esa semana sin dedicarle ninguna palabra.

Fue la primera vez que dejó de hablarle a Edward, no solo a él, sino a todo el mundo, fue aquel día en que Nessie desapareció dejándolo solo y con el corazón tan roto que no habría remiendos suficientes para componerlo. Simplemente se había ido.

-No es la única mujer, no solo te enamorarás de ella-Edward había estado recitándole el mismo sermón por 7 días, Jacob le dio otra calada a su cigarro, lo arrojó firmemente en uno de los escalones y el zapato azabache lo aplastó para apagar su flama.

-Como el cigarro-habló por primera vez después de 7 días

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó Edward un poco más sorprendido porque Jacob hablara que por lo que dijo.

-Como el cigarro, la voy a apagar a ella, no puede hacerme más daño, nunca más lo hará, nadie más lo hará- había sido su promesa, su juramento.

Se sentía como "flubber", de gelatina, con la sonrisa congelada en la cara y ante ella

¿Y si fuera ella?, se permitió cuestionar su subconsciente, meneó la cabeza al instante y la sonrisa se borró como humo, no podía dejarse envolver en ridículas fantasías, no importaba si su corazón estaba acelerado y tampoco si Leah se carcajeaba tontamente, mucho menos si todo el salón le veía, o los suspiros y maldiciones que lanzaban en contra de la chica las otras tontas enamoradas.

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió, temerosa y temblorosa extendió la mano hacía la estatua morena que se había quedado delante como inmovilizada por una fuerza extraña que le ataba los pies al suelo.

-Soy Isabella Swan, te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas dado tu asiento- Bella no supo como habían salido las palabras de su garganta, pro era cierto y lo confirmó cuando el tacto cálido tocó sus manos.

-Jacob Black, y no es nada- delicadamente se grabó la suavidad de sus manos y la forma de ellas, se apartó de Isabella y caminó unos pasos atrás hasta encontrar un rincón en el aula, inmediatamente "las aves de rapiña", como Leah llamaba a sus admiradoras le dedicaron miradas insinuantes, pero el dejó pasar la oportunidad de tener un nuevo asiento solo por una cita, que realmente no deseaba. Y no quitó los ojos del cabello castaño en toda la clase.

Edward se reclinó contra el casillero, chaqueta de cuero en mano y gafas de sol, la playera blanca ajustada que marcaba sus primeros músculos, Jacob le había insistido mucho en ir al gimnasio

"Tienes que cuidar tu arma de trabajo" le recitaba siempre, y hasta hacía unos días le había tomado la palabra. Jacob decía que con su cara podría tener muertas a muchas, pero si tuviera un cuerpo más atlético tendría a quien quisiera.

Nunca le había dado importancia a ser el galán de la escuela, pero tenía que reconocer que el y su amigo tenían muy buena suerte para las damas. Tanya había sido ejemplo de ello, terminó siendo modelo publicitaria, y aun lo buscaba cuando tenía alguna "necesidad".

Edward miró el reloj y se sacó la paleta de caramelo de la boca, le sonrió a una rubia y luego se quitó las gafas rápidamente, quiso frotarlos, pro ya era tarde

-Ed, ella es mi nueva amiga, Bella Swan- le presentó Jacob y la chica sonrió

-¿Así que estás tomando clase con Jacob?- A Bella no le gustó el tono de su voz, pero en ese momento su hombro estuvo cálido y la mano de Jacob la afianzaba

-Estamos juntos en Redacción

-Y Jacob es malísimo-añadió ella divertida

Edward la miró un segundo más, las ondas de su cabello se movían al compás del viento que se filtraba en los pasillos, los ojos le brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto, y sus mejillas sonrojadas le tentaban a besarle. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-No tengo la culpa de que Veronika sea una suicida- dijo el moreno y levantó las manos dramático

Bella tronó en risas.

Se habían pasado la clase de redacción comentando sobre el libro que Miss Fábila había dejado leyeran y como Jacob no tenía asiento debido a que lo había cedido, la profesora los había asignado juntos en el equipo de trabajo, ya que  
-Un alma tan noble para ceder un asiento y quedarse de pie una hora, es lo menos que merece.

Eso había dicho, aunque la maestra los había colocado juntos porque veía en los ojos de Jacob algo que le hacía sentir "el amor en el aire"

-Un momento-añadió el moreno-¿ustedes ya se conocían?-elevó una ceja y Bella miró los ojos verdes del pelirrojo

-Tomamos italiano, juntos-contestó Cullen- Y Bella es muy buena

Ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y bajó la vista, seguía sin soportar la mirada de Edward en ella, no sabía que era, si su sonrisa torcida, su cabello alborotado o su voz terciopelo, pero la ponía nerviosa.

-Gracias-respondió en un susurro

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar con nosotros?-ofreció el de los ojos verdes

Bella miró los oscuros de Jacob y este le sonrió cálidamente, ¿Cómo negarse a algo que le pidieran aquellos chocolates? Su inconsciente volvió a golpearlo fuertemente ¿Y si fuera ella?, repitió dentro de si.

-Vamos Bella-dijo después de platicar con su yo interno, para conocer la respuesta a su pregunta tendría que saber que significaba el para ella.

-Acepto-añadió la chica y una muestra algo descabellada, un acto barbárico, una tremenda actitud, algo que no esperaba nadie, ni ella misma, pero lo hizo.

Edward vio como la mano blanca se unía a la morena y la sonrisa de su amigo.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Edward, no pudo dejar de observarla, era toda naturalidad, la forma en la que caminaba, en la que sonreía, la manera en que sus pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre sus pómulos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, todo en Bella era naturalmente hermoso.

Jacob tronaba en carcajadas y su mano no aflojaba la color marfil que sostenía, pero al parecer Bella tampoco estaba inconforme con ello.

Sentía una revolución en el estómago y se sentía poderosa, cuando las miradas de las chicas se fijaban en sus manos, cualquiera podría decir que aquel "Era su hombre".

Edward también se sintió un tercero en aquel momento, y aunque sabía que Bella y Jacob no tenían relación alguna, nunca se había fijado en alguien que llamara la atención de su amigo, pero se rehusaba a creer que hubiera una chica que no lo prefiriera.

Lo oscuro de hacerte sentir hermoso, es terminar por creerlo, y cualquiera que viera a aquellos tres caminando por la Universidad podría darse cuenta de la atmosfera que emanaban, por un lado la inmensa alegría de Jacob y la naturalidad de Bella, pero también estaba Edward.

Aunque quiso alejar ese pensamiento de su mente no podía, los miraba, y por más que Jacob tratara de incluirlo en la plática parecía que su amigo no encajaba, o se rehusaba a hacerlo.

Jake sintió por vez primera el rechazo de Edward y este por primera vez sintió celos de Jacob Black.

* * *

Seguiimos con este... :3


	3. Chapter 3

**"_La mujer que No soñé "_**

* * *

Al llegar a casa tiró la bolsa de mano y las libretas, en realidad no importaba que se hicieran daño, ella misma era un daño, tampoco importaba encender la luz, de cualquier manera Reneé –su madre- no estaba en casa, y tampoco era tan vital que supiera por donde caminara. Bella siempre había sido torpe.

Se dejó caer en la oscuridad de la sala y escondió la cara en las rodillas.

-Me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo- le había dicho el, entonces como era de esperarse enrojeció violentamente y se mordió el labio inferior

-Lo pasaremos- respondió y se sintió como esa villana que intenta desesperadamente convencer con sus mentiras

Jacob Black le sonrió y ella pensó que aquella sonrisa era aun más refulgente que el brillo que destellan las noches de octubre, las que dicen "son más bellas"

Bella estaba más que consciente que no podría pasar ningún tiempo, con ningún hombre, ella, como había dicho, era torpe y su corazón estaba cerrado, guardado bajo llave y había jurado nunca más entregarlo.

-Tu vida es una máscara, un teatro, una comedia absurda, dramatismo de quien no eres, a quien solo juegas ser, para no ser infeliz- eso había dicho Alice su mejor amiga.

Si alguien la conocía hasta el tuétano, esa era Alice, ella había vivido en sus propios huesos la tristeza que había padecido Bella cuando Mike Newton la dejó.

Era otra época, cuando aún vivía con Charlie y el frío de Forks calaba hasta la simiente de su corazón. Cuando Diciembre, Enero, Febrero, Marzo, Abril y Mayo habían pasado lentos y tortuosos como alfileres que se adentran despacio en un alfiletero hiriendo la esponja con su profundo aguijón. Cuando Mike se había mudado de aquel bosque de hielo, dejando congelado su corazón.

-No puedo quedarme aquí por ti, Bella- esas habían sido sus últimas palabras, las que sin duda se repiten en los libros y en las novelas de alquiler cuando el farsante saca el cobre y deja el corazón de la heroína destrozado y sin consuelo.

Aquella vez había sido mucho peor, Bella le había entregado todo cuanto tenía, su inocencia, su niñez, su juventud, su virtud. Había perdido el tesoro que toda mujer guarda debajo de las bragas cuando pensó que aquel chico de cabellos de oro sería el eterno Romeo que estaba esperando.

Le amó debajo de las sábanas, le amo sobre la ropa. Y el le había dejado sola y con millones de cicatrices que se le antojaban imposibles de borrar de su piel y de su vientre.

Alice tenía razón, toda su vida era un verdadero circo, había decidido camuflagearse con un disfraz ridículo de mujer de mundo, de frivolidad y de egocentrismo, combinado con la timidez y la inocencia que claramente ya no formaban parte de su biblioteca.

Había decidido no volverse a enamorar, y entonces se había mudado a Arizona, donde esos ojos verdes la ponían como maraca y donde aquella sonrisa blanca le hacía sentir el frío como si estuviese en Washington. Tomó las riendas aquella mañana, quizá para darse valor, quizá para ser el centro de atención.

Ella no quería jugar con ninguno de aquellos perfectos hombres, que más que eso parecían verdaderos dioses, como si el mismo Zeus los hubiese engendrado y dejado vivir entre los humanos. No quería hacerlo, sin embargo lo haría.

Ya había dado el primer paso y entonces tendría que completar la partida, media mano no contaba. Tenía que jugársela completa y que fuera lo que el cielo decidiera.

Bella Swan sabía que era hermosa, y estaba dispuesta a utilizar cada armamento, como pieza fundamental para sentirse deseada.

Hundió más la cabeza entre las piernas y sus sollozos se hicieron pesados y oscuros. La luz se encendió de pronto y Reneé apareció en el umbral.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Sus nombres son Edward Cullen y Jacob Black

.

.

..

- Jared, Paul y Sam quieren que los acompañe este fin de semana a La Push ¿Edward me estás oyendo?- el manaso atestó en la cabeza broncínea

-Me pusiste las ideas en orden por lo menos- no había sido la reacción que Jacob hubiese esperado pero ahí estaba completamente atontado porque sus ojos chocolate se habían filtrado entre los pensamientos de el chico Cullen.

-Te estoy hablando de La Push, ¿en qué diablos estas pensando?

Claro que no contestaría la pregunta de su amigo, sabía que el estaba más que interesado en Bella por eso decidió tragarse la bilis cuando recordó las manos de ambos juntos aquel día por la mañana.

-Fuimos apenas antier-contestó hosco y Jacob lo notó

Estaba a punto de darle un zape y decirle que se dejara de mamadas cuando la vio. Su cabello flotaba en el viento y sus ojos no parpadeaban ni por un instante.

No parecía modelo de televisión, más bien era autentica era La mujer que no había soñado jamás pero ahí estaba como un espectro que se cuela en la pupila, mortecina y delicada, perteneciente a esa especie de sueños que te dejan pensando en la fantasía de las nubes y la cresta en las olas del mar. Una de aquellas que no sueles imaginarte nunca hasta que de pronto. La encuentras.

-Hola Bella- Edward se adelantó a saludarla, ella quiso rehuir en contacto pero era demasiado tarde.

Primera carta

La rabia y los celos cuando se unen logran conjuros ininteligibles y poderosamente destructivos, que hacen trizas la razón. Eso fue lo que sucedió a continuación

Jake no saludó a Bella, clavó sus penetrantes ojos marrones en ella y después en Edward, se colgó la chamarra de cuero al hombro y a zancada de 2 metros avanzó sin marcha atrás por el pasillo hasta sentir que sus brazos temblaban lo suficientemente lejos de aquellos dos.

-¿Le pasa algo?-preguntó ella, aunque conocía a ciencia cierta la respuesta, corroboró por el asentimiento perdido en la nada de Edward que aquella reacción la había causado únicamente ella.

-Se repondrá, no hay nada que Black no cure con una cerveza fría y una chica al lado

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, Había decidido volver a jugar y no estaba dispuesta a que sus sentimientos se inmiscuyeran, apagó la sensación de celos al imaginar el glorioso cuerpo de Jake envuelto en sudor con otro sobre el de él balanceándose al compás de sendas estocadas que le propinara.

Y entonces sus cabellos se pegaron al cuello, sintió el palpitar de su entrepierna y apretó los dientes en el labio. Quería ser ella, ninguna otra. Solo quería que esa chica a la que había mencionado Edward al lado del moreno fuera ella.

Ella a quién embistiera sin piedad

Ella a quién acariciara sin saciedad

Ella a quién pudiera amar de verdad y…

-¿Bella estas bien? Creo que te estas enfermando- la mano fría se posó sobre su frente y la hizo sentir nervios

-Estoy lista para ir a clase de italiano-respondió intentando colocar una sonrisa en el rostro.-Quizá deba tomar tu brazo para no perder el equilibrio- se encogió de hombros y miró los orbes verdes- ya sabes por si resulta que pueda no sentirme bien.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Edward y volvió a sentirse vulnerable. Le golpeó el dolor cuando supo que no quería hacer aquello, pero que era necesario, para mitigar el sufrimiento propio que amenazaba con dejar de torturarla ni en un millón de años.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó su madre

-Tanto que llamaré a Alice, ella se encargará

-¿Y crees que puedas salir ilesa?

-No pienso inmiscuir mi corazón esta vez mamá

-No juegues con fuego cariño, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó en tu pasado

-Tienes razón, no la tienen. Yo tampoco la tuve.

-¿No hay opción?

-Solo entre ellos

Ese había sido el acuerdo, no podía renunciar, Alice ya estaba al tanto de todo y ahora cada cosa iba acomodándose a la perfección. Si, era una mierda. Ella lo sabía y no había nada en el mundo que la hiciera sentir tan extremadamente dichosa y a la vez tan estúpida e imbécil.

Sentados en el campo de futbol, se extendía el mantel a cuadros debajo de sus piernas.

-¿Entonces admiras a Cassandra Clare?-preguntó Edward nuevamente y le puso un poco de tarta de limón en la nariz.

Bella sonrió por milésima vez y con enseñándole la diminuta lengua se limpió con la servilleta amarilla.

-Si pudiera me casaría con ella- ambos echaron a reír.

Resultó que hablar con Edward, era toda una aventura, la plática fluía en italiano sobre países, religiones, gastronomía, cultura e idiomas. Y en español música, literatura y Ricardo Arjona.

Le parecía como si en el mundo no hubiera persona más inteligente, culta y perfecta que Edward Cullen, le había invitado el almuerzo después de italiano y ahora bajo la mirada atenta de las admiradoras del Romeo, ella se sentía como entre nubes.

-¿Entonces que conclusión tuvimos acerca de Arjona?-inquirió de nuevo el chico

-Que es el segundo Shakespeare y después de muerto ninguno se levantará como el.-respondió y se sintió como en clase.

Edward apartó un mechón de su cabello castaño y lo colocó detrás de la oreja derecha.

-¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa?

Supo que había enrojecido y sonrió, justo en el momento en que detrás de Edward la silueta musculosa y morena cortaba el viento. Sintió un tirón y furia.

-Hola chicos- los saludó esta vez deposito un beso mariposa en la mejilla de Bella.

-Hola Lee-Lee- Edward como el caballero que era se levantó para corresponder un saludo inexistente por parte de la acompañante de su amigo.

-Bella, ella es Leah- Jake hizo la presentación correspondiente y la mujer morena de perfecta silueta y rasgos deliciosos le dedicó una sonrisa igual de hermosa que su persona y la saludó, como se supone se debe saludar a una persona, y más a la chica que trae de un ala a tu mejor amigo. Aunque claro Bella no conocía que Leah Clearwater era la mejor amiga de Jacob.

Supo entonces que su plan iba a ser mucho más difícil y decidió que era tiempo de anotar su segunda carta. Ir al grano. Y dejar de sentir lo que fuera que despertara Black en toda ella.

Nuevamente el recuerdo de el envuelto en sudor haciendo el amor golpeó su mente, ahora no era ella, si no la morena que estaba a su lado la que se balanceaba sobre el llenándose con el calor del moreno. Y le latigó el dolor, amenazante y punzante.

Edward le tocó la mejilla.

-¿Has vuelto a enfermar?-preguntó y ella enmudeció-Ven te llevaré a la enfermería.

Ante la mirada atónita de los dos chicos, Edward la levantó en volandas y colocó un beso en su frente. Bella cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos dieron paso a un lugar. Un prado donde solo estuvieran ella y el chico que la llevaba en brazos. Nadie más


	4. Chapter 4

**"_EL DEMONIO EN CASA"_**

* * *

Isabella tuvo que permanecer de pie y respirar antes de tomar asiento. La frase se había grabado a cal y canto en su cerebro, y no solamente implicaba el hecho de que fuese meramente profunda. Si no que compartía más con ella de lo que miss Fabila intentaba hacerles comprender.

"_Conocerse a sí mismo, es mejor que controlarse" _Volvió a recitar la maestra de redacción.

-¿Alguien quiere compartir conmigo el significado?- juntó las palmas de las manos dando pequeños toquecitos con las puntas de los dedos de izquierda a derecha- Recuerden que la paráfrasis viene en su examen final- hubo un murmullo que Bella sabía provenía de unas bancas atrás, aquellas a las cuales estaba decidida a no mirar.

Al entrar en el salón el primer cambio notorio fue que esta vez había un asiento especial para ella y que era obvio quien lo había designado para su puesto. Quitó el letrero de "Reservado para Bella", que estaba pegado en el respaldo de la banca e intentó serenarse.

No le había pasado inadvertido el que la chica curvilínea del día anterior estuviese a su lado. Seguramente como Edward había predicho, Jacob se las había curado con ese forro de morena y el reservar su banca solo era una breve atención como un mínimo gesto de la amabilidad que había mostrado con ella. Solo eso.

Ella no podía permitirse albergar esperanzas, ni siquiera un ápice. Nada. Él no era para ella. Aún así agudizó el oído, en ocasiones era un problema, pero en ésta era indispensable. Sabía que el murmullo provenía de Jacob y Leah. Así que no le sorprendió cuando miss Fabila hizo el comentario.

-Sr. Black, me gustaría que fuese el voluntario-

Dio dos taconazos imperceptibles para los demás, finitos para su oído. Lo cual significaba que no esperaba que Jacob respondiera, así que estaba más que obvio que de su respuesta dependía enviarlo o no a un examen extraordinario, al final del curso cuando todos ya disfrutaban las vacaciones Navideñas.

El corazón de Jacob comenzó a desbocarse y poco a poco su respiración sufrió el mismo efecto.

-Supongo que Raquel quería darle a entender a Bianca que…

-No se trata de suposiciones Sr. Black, en esta clase, es o no es. Nos veremos en los ordinarios, si no pretende que lo vea aquí por las festividades- se acomodó el molde de los lentes y caminó con las manos a la espalda hasta su asiento.

Jacob se dejó caer pesadamente en la madera de la butaca y escuchó finamente el tacto de las palmadas de consolación provenientes de Leah. Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

-Srita Swan.- levantó la vista con indiferencia-Querría usted decirnos la paráfrasis de la frase que estudiamos- colocó la mano derecha al frente como si estuviese deteniendo algún objeto pesado- Recuerde que de usted depende que la clase entera entienda una paráfrasis del Folklore en el siglo XVIII.

Y Bella podría haber dado una cátedra sobre vampiros y dar miles de explicaciones sobre el tema que le gustaba rondar a miss Fabila, sin embargo esto sería como salir a la luz del sol sin su preciada protección. Acarició el dije que llevaba en la garganta y se puso de pie.

-No puede estar hablando por las galletas- toda la clase río, la profesora sonrió sarcástica- Lo que Raquel pretendía comunicarle a Bianca no se refería en nada a que se diera prisa por que ella podría terminar con la caja de galletas.

Conocerse a sí mismo es mucho más trascendental ya que en este punto, reconoces tus limitaciones y tus alcances y dejas de andarte por las ramas al intentar "controlarte". Es mejor tener en claro ¿qué tanto eres capaz de hacer?.

-La mayoría de los humanos creen saberlo todo, conocer hasta que punto son capaces de reaccionar, pero ninguno de ellos sabe en realidad lo que está dispuesto a hacer por lograr un objetivo. Puntos máximos como la locura y hasta el asesinato. Por eso en síntesis es mejor conocerte que controlarte.

Bella tomó asiento, no se sentía cansada ni mucho menos. Sabía que eso le era imposible hasta cierto punto y por eso le hastiaban las palmadas que la profesora daba como señal de la victoria obtenida.

Cuando se es lo suficientemente joven y viejo como para conocer por tu cuenta las metáforas y paráfrasis del mundo, no hay discurso que represente un isberg. Jamás. Eso lo había aprendido de Reneé.

-Espero que hayan tomado nota de eso, sobre todo usted Sr. Black- tomó la lista de asistencia y se bajó el cordel que sostenía las gafas de lectura- No olviden traer su tomo de "La Travesía del Viajero del Alba", hasta aquí terminamos con "Medianoche" y comenzamos la mítica con uno de los grandes.

Bella tomó sus pertenencias e inmediatamente sintió la presencia fantástica y el olor a madera que envolvía esa aura.

-Estuviste fabulosa- acompañada de ese halago la frase vino con una sonrisa- ¿Necesitas un puesto mejor?-preguntó Jacob sintiendo que había defraudado a Bella con el asiento que había reservado para ella. Ya que la había hecho blanco y presa fácil de miss Fabila.

-Te lo agradezco, y no tienes por que volver a hacerlo- Bella dio media vuelta decidida a huir de la tentación que le penetraba en los poros. El dije que pendía de su cuello se balanceó un instante y después comenzó a quemarle la piel.

-Bella, lamento si te he molestado ayer yo…- Jacob le había tomado por el brazo haciéndola retroceder, y cuanto más el la tocaba más ardía el dije contra su cuello-¿Estas bien?

-Jake… te prometo que hablaremos más tarde, solo… necesito ir al baño ¿de acuerdo?- se armó del valor que en ese momento no tenía y se desprendió a toda prisa del contacto con el moreno.

Para cuando llegó debió haber sabido que habría una cicatriz rojiza en el lugar donde estaba el pendiente, se miró en el espejo y comprobó que así era una burda línea roja se extendía en ese preciso lugar. Le quemaba como ácido e intentó que el agua amainara el dolor, no tardó demasiado en convertirse en una fina línea rosada.

Sudaba cuando salió del baño y Jacob la esperaba atónito y con los ojos desorbitados a causa del temor. Bella se sintió entonces aliviada por su repentina preocupación, eso significaba que ella le importaba.

-¿Todo anda bien?- sus manos buscaron los hombros de la chica para sujetarla, pero al instante ella rehuyó el tacto.

-Seguro que es una infección en algún lugar- Bella intentó sonreír, aunque estaba segura que lo único que había conseguido era una mueca rara disfrazada de bienestar.

-Es mejor ir a la enfermería- Jacob hizo ademán de querer remolcarla si era preciso tras el, pero ella se pegó a la pared repentinamente alarmada.

-No, llamé a mamá estando en el baño, viene por mí enseguida

Los celos no se hicieron esperar y Jacob tuvo que controlarse todo lo mejor que pudo, recordó la frase de la clase de redacción, se conocía tan bien a si mismo que sabía lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer y ni todo el autocontrol del mundo lo evitaría.

-¿Porqué Edward puede llevarte a la enfermería y yo no?- sus ojos se volvieron oscuros por el deseo y lo que le corroía, la sospecha de que Bella pudiera preferir a Edward sobre él.

Sobre sí que desde el primer día no había dejado de pensar en ella, que había sido como un imán para su corazón y que estaba dañando seriamente su alma. Sin saberlo

-Porque Edward tampoco me llevó a la enfermería- a pesar del malestar que aún se propagaba por su sistema, se sintió dichosa de despertar esa pasión en el chico que tenía de frente.

-Yo los vi y además no fui el único que lo hizo- No podía tomarlo por un tonto y con esa respuesta a Bella también le hirvió la sangre.

-Puedes preguntárselo si así lo deseas, aunque te aseguro que no tengo motivos para mentirte- Isabella dio la vuelta e inmediatamente sintió un alivió en la garganta ahí donde la placa metálica rozaba la palpitante vena.

El desasosiego y la soledad también se apoderaron de su cuerpo inmediatamente multiplicados por 1000 veces. Ahora lo sabía.

Incrementó el paso y una silueta le interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor Bella?- conocía el dueño del terciopelo, la voz de Edward era inconfundible, no quería mezclarse en una charla trivial, que después de todo aquello olvidaría fácilmente.

-La verdad es que no, iré a ver al médico- Edward recompuso su cara en una de preocupación y le tomó la mano.

Su tacto hizo tintinear el pedazo de lámina que colgaba del caucho en su cuello, pero nada más, ninguna sensación como la que había experimentado cuando Jacob le había sujetado.

Bella respiró aliviada por no tener que escabullirse, pro los miedos apenas comenzaban realmente. Entonces era Jacob, solo Jacob.

-Realmente desearía quedarme contigo, pero se me hace tarde, programe un cita y..- No se dio cuenta de la velocidad a la que salían sus palabras, para cuando lo comprendió un dedo le silenció los labios.

-Vete, recupérate pronto. No me gustaría tener que pasar el día de mañana sin verte- Edward le besó la frente después de aquellas palabras y se escabulló entre la gente. Pero Isabella permaneció de pie sintiéndose muy mareada.

.

.

..

Los tacones tintineaban contra las tablas de madera mientras la mujer se balanceaba de un lugar a otro. Bella era consciente del cambio de peso en cada pierna, del número de respiraciones que hacía antes de reanudar la marcha y de que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?-preguntó en un tono lastimero y sosteniendo contra la frente la bolsa de hielo que estaba más caliente que frio. O al menos así le parecía a ella.

Ante el asombro de la chica el taconeó paró en seco.

-Repasemos-anunció la voz que era tan familiar – Cuando Jacob te tocó la lámina te quemó la garganta, pro cuando Edward lo hizo no ocurrió nada, ¿correcto?

Bella dio un ligero asentimiento sin exponer demasiado el dolor que le partía la cabeza

-Encontraste quién es el problema.-Su madre era sabia jamás lo había discutido, y ahora era mucho más notoria la inteligencia que ella desprendía. Todo aquello había sido su idea y había dado resultado- Llamaré a Alice.

-¡No!- el gemido que salió en forma de clamor de su garganta fue mucho mayor que el que ella quería que su madre notara.

-Bella, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Solo es un chico- lo dijo como restándole importancia, como si la vida de un humano no valiera la pena.

-Si llamas a Alice, estará perdido- susurró. Reneé se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos

-¿No era acaso lo que deseabas?, ¿No querías terminar con todo ese suplicio que había marcado tu vida?. Dijiste que solo había elección entre ambos hija. Es hora de que lo aceptes- tecleó el número en el móvil- Uno gana, uno pierde- dijo antes de perderse en la cocina mientras hablaba con Alice.

Cuando descubres que tu madre abandonó a tu padre, no por un hombre común y corriente, sino por un vampiro de nombre Phil entonces tu mundo revoluciona. Durante las vacaciones en las que Bella veía a Reneé ella le instruía en su mundo, obligándola a guardar el secreto que ahora ambas compartían.

En cambio Phil le ofrecía una recompensa, que hacía algunos años no habría considerado. Inmortalidad. Bella la había aceptado en cuánto Mike le había dejado abandonada, pero ella no era un vampiro como su madre y padrastro. Ella era un híbrido. Mitad vampiro, mitad humano.

Phil y Reneé le daban a beber sangre cuando ella estaba de visita y después de haber mordido a su madre en una ocasión los poderes vampíricos se habían transferido, aprendieron a elaborar experimentos antes de probarlos con Bella. Solo debía ser constante, dosis diarias de sangre. Ella compraba de vaca y la tomaba caliente, lo hacía aún viviendo con Charlie.

Su última visita a Reneé había sido la definitiva, le mordió nuevamente para adquirir la capacidad vampírica al nivel en el cual no perdería como vampiro, pero tampoco como humano. Un Híbrido.

Aunque Phil aún guardaba su promesa de hacerla inmortal cuando ella lo pidiera. Mientras tanto siendo lo que ahora estaba dispuesta a ser, no podía permanecer al lado de Charlie, su madre había dicho que tarde o temprano terminaría por.- 1 Descubrir la verdad o 2 Matarlo.

Isabella se levantó del sofá de la sala de Reneé un poco tambaleante, solo para acercarse a la cocina y escuchar lo que más le dolía en el alma.

-Su nombre es Jacob Black- dijo Reneé

"_Conocerse a sí mismo, es mejor que controlarse"_

Resonó en su mente, y después evocó la imagen morena de Jake sonriéndole. El no lo merecía. No podía morir.

* * *

Se pone interesante ¿reviews? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**_MENTIR ES UNA FORMA DE DECIR_**

**_TE QUIERO_**

* * *

El reloj evocaba un tono efímero que solo llenaba el silencio de la pesada habitación por una fracción de segundo y después desaparecía como si hubiera sido inexistente, las manecillas eran comparadas con aquello una presa fácil para la locura.

Le mantenían con vida después de toda aquella maraña incalculable de problemas que jamás pensó tendría. Pero ahí estaban tan atados a su cuerpo como los pámpanos a la vid. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Solo esperar. Una palabra que jamás le había gustado y sin embargo también era palpable ahora.

El timbre sonó por encima de la cabeza de Isabella y demoró más de la cuenta en recoger los libros y guardarlos en la mochila. La verdad es que no quería salir del aula, se sentía protegida por una fuerza extraña y meramente invisible en aquel sitio, estar en la escuela para ella era un refugio, un lugar en el que dejaba de ser un híbrido y se convertía solo en una chica adolescente como cualquier otra.

-Has estado muy distraída esta clase- la voz en su espalda le tocó el hombro e inmediatamente identificó a Angela Weber-¿Te has recuperado del todo?

-Aún me siento enferma por momentos-respondió restándole importancia, y aunque sus intentos por parecer normal eran demasiado buenos, en esta ocasión no pudo evitar pensar que ella jamás sería común y ordinaria como las demás chicas.

Siempre sería aquello, una mezcla entre un vampiro y un humano. Una chica híbrida que dependía de aquella absurda placa metálica que temblaba sobre la piel de su cuello. Había sido un conjuro muy poderoso, una leyenda antiquísima como su madre la habría nombrado, la que les había proporcionado aquellas reliquias de piezas-algo estrafalarias, debía decir- que a los de su clase les permitían no brillar a la luz del sol.

Su dije comenzó a vibrar y notó de inmediato la presencia, se lo arrancó del cuello como si estuviese endiablado y lo guardó en la mochila. Angela no le dio importancia, por lo poco que había tratado a Isabella sabía que no era una plasticgirl como las demás, a pesar de lucir un encanto natural y parecer una modelo de playboy.

-¡Aquí estás!-los brazos de Jacob se abrieron instintivamente.

Nunca sabía que era lo que le ocurría cuando veía a Bella, pero sin lugar a dudas era una sensación digna de ser experimentada aunque después pudiera matarlo verla con Edward, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr

-Supongo que me has encontrado-respondió ella

-¿Estas mejor?-Le preguntó el chico.

Durante 1 semana Bella no había asistido a clase, lo cual tenía bailando en un hilo el corazón de Black y también el de Cullen, que a diferencia del primero este si había obtenido información sobre la desaparición de Isabella.

-Algo, en realidad no muy bien todavía- en ese momento se arrepintió de haber circulado el rumor sobre su salud, pero era la única manera de explicar su ausencia.

-Edward dijo que llamaste-Jake apretó un puño con fuerza sobre su nuca cubriendo una madeja considerable de azabaches cabellos e hizo lo mismo con el otro que caía sobre su costado izquierdo.

Bella quiso tocarlo en ese momento y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía si era mejor hacer que Jacob pensara que había algo entre ella y Cullen, todo estaba mucho mejor. Así era como tenía que ser.

-Ha estado muy preocupado-respondió y tomo la mochila de la silla

-Como todos-le dijo el avanzando en su dirección

Angela hizo una mueca de despedida y se escabulló entre la puerta y el pasillo

"Solos" pensó Bella, y eso le traería demasiados problemas, inmediatamente la revolución de su estómago comenzó a farfullar maldiciones, necesitaba alejar a Jacob de ella, aunque no lo quisiera.

-Lo sé Jake, solo que Edward ha llamado y yo….

-También lo he hecho-contrapuso el moreno y extendió las manos en su dirección- a mi no… me has respondido-y después de eso cerró los ojos con fuerza

Ella quería arrojarse en sus brazos y decirle que no tenía una idea de todo lo que le dolía estar en esa situación con él. Pero eso sería descubrirse ante Jacob, sobre todo su corazón, que aunque no era del todo humano peleaba por quedarse al lado del chico y también por salvar el pellejo.

-Lo siento- solo pudo articular esas dos palabras y luchó hasta que supo podría contener sus emociones, sobre todo el llanto.

-¿Edward y tú están….?-se atrevió a preguntarle por fin. Y Jacob temía tanto la respuesta de Bella que pensaba que de oírla sabría que en ese instante estaría muerto.

Había algo más en todo aquello, sus emociones estaban disparadas al doble cuando estaba a su lado y quizá se debía al ser sumamente glorioso que evocaba ella, reconocía que jamás le había sucedido nada parecido, ni siquiera con Renesmee, entonces se hizo un nudo en la garganta y escuchó el claro.

-Quizá… no lo sé Jacob, ha estado muy al pendiente de mí y nosotros…- Bella comprendió el daño que le estaba causando a Jacob Black y prefirió hundir más el cuchillo en la herida que alimentar ilusiones en vano-… quizá tenemos algo.

Lo más desangrante no era saber que ellos tenían una relación o la pudieran tener como Bella había dicho, lo desgarrador era sentirse utilizado. Su mente evocó memorias sobre sus manos unidas caminando por los pasillos, y sus sonrisas fáciles. En todo aquel tiempo le había parecido que Bella le elegiría a el y no era así.

Por un instante se había sentido el vencedor sobre Edward Cullen y después nada, todo se había difuminado como si de carbón en repujado se tratara. Siempre había creído que querría lo mejor para Edward, lo consideraba su hermano, y no había dudas sobre si Bella era o no lo mejor para su amigo. Era obvio que Isabella Swan era la mejor opción, no solo para Edward, era también lo mejor para él.

-Los he estado buscando como loco- la aterciopelada voz de Edward vino con una amplia sonrisa- Me alegro que hayas vuelto- se acercó a la chica y le depositó un beso en la frente.

-Es en buena parte gracias a ti- respondió ella, la sensación que le provocaba estar junto a Edward le tranquilizaba, inmediatamente volvía a sentirse una chica y solo eso, era reconfortante ese estado de paz, que estaba claro con Jake jamás tendría.

-Lo ha hecho todo Carlisle- espetó el con una sonrisa.

El padre de Edward era médico, Carlisle Cullen y en toda la semana sin pisar la escuela ambos habían pasado buena parte del día en la casa de Isabella, le llevaba medicamentos de patente y algunos orgánicos, con la esperanza de que la chica se restableciera por completo sobre los mareos y las hemorragias que estaba sufriendo.

Edward había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de ella, tiempo en el cual su corazón había decidido amarla eternamente, entregarse a su vida, sin importarle si le rompía por la mitad la de él. Ese era el efecto que ella causaba sobre Edward, siempre el mismo, no le importaría morir si Bella fuese la responsable de aquel acto. Por ella lo entregaría todo.

-Pues ha surtido efecto- respondió Bella y Jacob tosió de celos y reclamando atención

-Jake, Leah ha estado preguntando por ti, parece que es necesario que vayan esta tarde a la reserva- le anunció Edward como si hubiese salido de un trance invisible y voluntario

-¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Te ha contado?-preguntó el realmente alarmado.

Había algo en sus ojos que realmente pondría la piel de gallina, era una inquietud que solo se consigue cuando estás dispuesto a morir por alguien o bien cuando conoces un secreto de talla enorme. Y si ese fuera el caso, también morirías por encubrirlo.

-No ha contado nada, pero ha puesto la misma expresión que tú- Edward no tuvo que añadir algo más en velocidad rayo Jacob salió del aula olvidando por un momento la razón de estar en ese sitio. Bella

-¿Jake y Leah son..?

-Como familia-respondió un sincero Edward ante la pregunta de la chica

Verás, sus padres eran muy amigos, Harry Clearwater y Billy Black, el padre de Leah murió hace unos años, pero ambos provienen de una reserva en Washington. La Push, son nativos americanos y los líderes o ancianos como les llaman a los hombres y mujeres de más edad ahí son los responsables de ver por la "tribu"- Edward acompañó la última palabra con unas comillas invisibles.

Y a Bella casi se le cae el alma al suelo cuando escuchó la procedencia de Jacob, conocía gran parte de aquella historia a excepción de que provenía específicamente de La Push.

Nerviosa tomó el celular y pidió disculpas a Edward, cuando se colocó la bocina en la boca

-Mamá, son ellos-recitó despacio y con el corazón acelerado

El resto de las clases las pasó en silencio, no pudo concentrarse en ninguna materia, menormente en comunicación. Los asientos desocupados eran los de Jacob y Leah. Quienes no habían regresado desde las 10 de la mañana, el reloj volvía a torturarla con su inquietante "tic-toc" y se fue como exhalación en cuanto marcó las 3.

-¿Podría pasar por tu casa por la tarde?-le preguntó Edward que la esperaba reclinado sobre su monovolumen.

-Seguro, hay un montón de deberes, sobre todo…

-Biología- dijeron ambos al unísono y eso hizo sonreír a Bella.

Todo era tan fácil estando con Edward, no había monstruos, no híbridos, ni mucho menos leyendas antiguas que intentaran desconcentrarla, todo se reducía a la brillante sonrisa del chico de cabellos alborotados y sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Te veré como a las 5 ¿está bien?-le preguntó y colocó un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de la oreja

La manos de Isabella se comparaban solo a maracas vivas, también Edward tenía ese poder en ella. Y eso la hacía sentirse estúpida y culpable. Porque tenía que reconocer que le gustaba Edward Cullen, y le gustaba demasiado.

-Te veré a esa hora- dijo sin tomarse la molestia de quitarle ese acento de nerviosismo a su voz y se subió a la camioneta.

.

.

..

El gusto por escapar de su mundo anormal le duró solamente 30 hora de viaje, para cuando llegó a la casa todo era como esperaba e incluso peor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- nunca irrumpía de esa manera en la casa de su madre pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-¡Vaya! Tiene más de 1 año sin verte ¿y así me recibes?- la voz de campanitas solo podía provenir de la grácil y menuda amiga suya. Alice Brandon

-Debes escucharme primero- le respondió Bella

-Reneé me ha hablado, dice que la tribu es la que buscamos-

-Precisamente por eso, debes darme tiempo, si Jacob puede decirme algo… lo que sea, yo podría… decírselos y quizá… sería más fácil

Alice dio un par de brincos y después se colgó del cuello de su amiga

-Te daré tiempo, pero sabes que no disponemos de mucho- esperó un segundo y la volvió a ver a los ojos-¿le quieres?

Esa pregunta la descolocó, no podía negar que su corazón estaba dividido, y que era únicamente por Edward y Jacob, como tampoco podía negar que el cielo es azul y que Cullen le gustaba y Jacob nunca podría ser suyo.

-Bella, tienes que hacer esto- su amiga apoyó las manos en los hombros de la chica-por tu bien y por el nuestro, ya se lo que te duele que Jacob sea descendiente de los espíritus guerreros y yo también lo lamento mucho, no podemos hacer nada.

Alice se despidió con un abrazo y sus andares simples y delicados la llevaron hasta el porche amarillo que conducía con una despedida de mano se alejó de la casa.

Reneé había llamado para visar que demoraría en regresar. Phil tenía un trato con un agente de bienes raíces para comprar una casa cerca de Forks, Bella sabía que Charlie sospecharía si les veía regresando por el sitio

Jamás habría sospechado que Jacob descendía de aquella tribu a tan solo 20 minutos de su casa en Forks. Le dolía el pecho cuando se sentó en las escaleras, abrió pesadamente la mochila y sacó el dije. Se había vuelto de un color ladrillo y la chica sabía la respuesta

Su madre, Alice y Phil le habían explicado que no podría estar cerca de alguien que hiciera tintinear aquella cadena, porque instantáneamente les colocaría del lado de los enemigos, solo alguien con el poder de deshacer un hechizo vampírico podría menar su placa metálica y entonces aquella persona, o ser podría considerarse muerto.

Se lo habían explicado mil veces, quien poseyera ese poder, podría influenciar vínculos entre ambos, descubriría el secreto que les rodeaba tanto a ella como a su familia y entonces podrían darse por muertos. Si no era posible conservar a Jacob como su amigo podía dar por perdido enamorarse de él. Eso estaba prohibido

Isabella sabía cuál era la única opción. Alejarse de Jake y apartarlo sin verlo muerto. Pero la solución más inteligente que pudo crear su mente tocó el timbre cuando dieron las 5.

Si ella conseguía que Jacob viera lo feliz que era al lado de Edward, se alejaría por su cuenta y entonces su secreto no estaría en peligro, aunque había algo que le preocupaba. Su huida de la escuela con Leah. Antes de poner en práctica el plan debía averiguar lo que fuera que se cocinara en la aldea de los espíritus guerreros.

-Hola- Edward sonrió cuando ella abrió la puerta y después de aquel gesto supo que le costaba respirar.

* * *

y se enreda mas :S


	6. Chapter 6

**_SOLEDAD ENAMORADA_**

* * *

"_Por otra parte, si miramos cuántos casos conocemos de soledad compartida y de soledades negadas dentro de una pareja, deberíamos proponer que en el plan escolar hubiera una materia llamada "____Vivir sola"__. Se evitarían tantos errores, malas relaciones, dependencias enfermizas y aprovechamientos de debilidades que, finalmente, se le haría un bien a la sociedad__"_

Daniela Di Segni había pensado sin duda lo mismo que ella. La soledad era un acto completamente diferente a estar sola. Bella apoyaba con un asentimiento cada oración escrita en aquel blog, fue entonces cuando comprendió que ella había pasado esa etapa.

Una rápida incursión en la cocina y su mundo se había puesto más de cabeza de lo que le hubiera gustado, de haber tenido una opción.

Se estremeció cuando el recuerdo le interrumpió con fuerza los sentidos y apagó el ordenador. Se llevó una mano a los labios y sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué de la reacción. Sonrió.

-Dime entonces ¿cómo son las paredes de las células vegetales?-gritó Edward desde el comedor

-Gruesas-respondió la chica y se echó a reír

Jamás había tenido un maestro como aquel, y mucho menos se habría visualizado en aquella escena, como de una linda pareja de enamorados estudiando a la distancia de 3 metros entre comedor y cocina.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-le preguntó él, reclinando la espalda contra la barra, llevándose una amarilla manzana a los labios.

Bella lo miró, los delicados labios de Edward rozaron la cáscara de la manzana, y poco a poco sus parpados se cerraban para pestañear sin fuerza. Era digna de recibir un oscar aquella escena. Entonces la chica recordó el porqué de su falta de respiración y se volvió a picar el jitomate.

-¿No responderás?-sintió el aliento abrazador de Edward entre el cabello y se concentró al máximo para no rebanarse un dedo.

Movió la cara lentamente, su oponente ya estaba con la sonrisa colgada en el rostro y la hizo desesperar. ¿Qué seguía ahora?. Era como el momento propicio para que dejara fluir todas esas emociones que se habían quedado guardadas en algún cajón de su interior que estaba bajo llave.

-Digamos que jamás había estudiado biología en compañía- dijo al fin y volvió el rostro para sacar una lata de sprite, la mano blanquecina le apuñaló la puerta del frigorífico.

-Necesito saber algo-su voz era apresurada y necesitada. Bella sabía lo que vendría.

Asintió despacio, y se intentó alejar de aquel cuerpo atlético y hermoso.

-No-susurró Edward cuando sintió que la menuda chica se escapaba entre sus brazos-solo…

Y entonces fue demasiado tarde, sus brazos la acercaron a su cuerpo con urgencia, su manos se afianzaron a la ropa de la chica y su boca aprisionó los labios de Bella. No había sido un beso dulce, ni romántico como escena de libro. Era algo mucho más allá de eso, una fuerza que irradiaba energía, que fluía entre sus cuerpos. Como si alguno de ellos tuviese una carga positiva y el otro negativa.

Sus manos se afianzaron a la cintura de la chica y entonces se vio levantada del suelo, la colocó en la barra y sus manos ávidas y necesitadas revolvían su cabello. Los labios de Bella no cesaron contra los impetuosos que le aplastaban, sus manos parecían torbellinos, mezclándose con el cabello broncíneo de Edward.

Y le gustaba, le gustaba esa sensación, era una especie de pertenencia. Sus labios buscaron el cuello de él y encontraron la tibia y delicada vena que se unía a su corazón. Le picaban los labios y necesitaba de él. Se reprimió y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo apartó a Edward de su cuello y de su cuerpo.

-No era…-intentó explicar el chico, pero ella le sonrió y cualquier disturbio desapareció. Silenció los labios de Edward con el índice.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la atmosfera.

-¿Podremos decir entonces que tu y yo…? – Las palabras fueron decididas no titubeantes, no como Bella hubiera esperado, no como hubiese querido.

-Que estamos juntos-confirmó ella y entonces los labios de Edward volvieron a encontrar su lugar amoldándose a los de ella.

Quizá era una tonta por siempre desear lo prohibido, pero ahora todo parecía reducirse a aquella boca tibia y firme que sostenía la suya. Edward era el chico que cualquier mujer desearía. También ella.

Después de un repetitivo repaso del examen y tras una serie de besos-algunos más intensos que otros-Edward le había soltado la mano y colocado un besos mariposa en la frente de su pequeña antes de marcharse.

Bella contempló la ventana después de una hora de haber visto partir el volvo plateado de Edward Cullen. Él era suyo.

Pasó la mano derecha sobre toda aquella parte de su cuerpo que se hubiese visto en llamas una horas antes, nada se había salvado. Se sentía extrañamente bien después de todo aquello y con esa convicción se quedó dormida…

Cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento de la Universidad notó lo tensas de sus manos y el picor en los labios, había olvidado tomar la sangre aquella mañana, era más su urgencia por volver a ver a Edward que su necesidad de sangre. Porque no había pasado por alto que ese humano poseía una sangre dulce, tibia y exquisita, que no debía probar y estaba segura que mantendría a Edward alejado de sus colmillos.

Una mano morena abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y un temblor desde el centro de su cuerpo se apoderó de ella.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- anunció la voz de Jacob, había algo raro en él aquel día. Bella lo notaba

Estaba nerviosa y se limitó a asentir sin tomar la mano que él le ofrecía

-Vamos, necesitamos hablar- no opuso resistencia cuando el chico la remolcó hasta un lugar en la escuela en donde jamás había puesto un pie

Era el día que Jacob había indicado, era ahora o nunca, había decidido confesarle a Bella lo que sentía por ella desde el primer día que la había visto en la escuela, como se perdió como un bobo en sus ojos chocolate y lo desesperado que estaba por saciarse de ella. En todos los sentidos. Sabía que Bella sentía lo mismo, sus ojos eran como un libro abierto, ella también le deseaba.

La condujo hasta los vestidores del equipo de americano, el conocía de sobra ese campo minado a la Afganistán, pero se sentía cual terrorista en su hogar. Echó el pestillo en el pomo de la puerta y remolcó a la chica más allá de la oficina del coach, hasta los lockers personales de los jugadores.

-Creo que ni Agatha Christie se anda con tanto misterio-reconoció ella dejándose caer en una banca- si me matas aquí nadie se enterará-y una risita nerviosa salió de su boca.

-No quiero hacerte daño Bella- Jake se había arrodillado junto a ella y Bella encontró sus ojos sinceros y tiernos. Si su madre supiera en dónde y con quién estaba en aquel momento la quemaba viva.

Sintió el temblor de la cadena a través del bolsillo del pantalón, era imposible que quemara de nuevo, su madre le había explicado que eso solo ocurría una vez cuando reconocía el autor del peligro, si hubiese otro enemigo que no tuviera que ver con Jacob volvería a encenderse, por el momento solo tintineaba, como todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de la chica se enredaron en lo azabache de sus cabellos y Jacob supo que era una invitación, en una fracción de segundo su cuerpo apretaba el de ella contra los lockers y dos jadeantes respiraciones invadían el aire.

Sus manos morenas tomaron las caderas de la chica y las piernas de ella se enredaron en las de el apresando su pelvis sintió el palpitar y la creciente erección que Jacob escondía bajo los jeans.

Entonces sus bocas se encontraron, sin prisa, sin daño. Era como sentir que lentamente encajaban dos engranes en todos los sentidos, las manos de Jacob se posaron bajo las nalgas de Bella y ella gimió por el contacto. Había soñado aquel momento, y ahora era real. Aunque sabía que debía pararlo no podía, no quería, se necesitaba sentir de Jacob, después de eso el mundo podía colapsar y desplomarse.

Su cuerpo se vio recostado contra las bancas de los vestidores, mientras el fuerte cuerpo moreno le apretaba y sentía correr por las piernas las manos del chico, Jake se deshizo de su blusa y el sostén azul quedó expuesto ante los ojos devoradores de Black.

Las manos de Bella hicieron lo propio con la camiseta blanca y exploraron cada parte de su musculosa anatomía, mientras sus labios se iban dejando en cada parte de su piel. Entonces descubrió que un clic tronaba. El brassiere dejaba de atarla, y Jacob liberaba sus pechos de aquel encierro, los tomaba con devoción entre sus manos mientras le devoraba la boca a la chica, cuando bajó a su cuello, Bella localizó el de él.

El deseo por hacer de aquel cuerpo suyo era más irremediable que la necesidad por sentirle dentro de ella, le besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello y sin ser consciente del error. Lo mordió

El líquido le calentó los labios, y Jake solo gimió. Bella succionó hasta sentirse perdida, la sangre de Jacob era como un premio, como la de un dios. Limpia, y Bella debía asegurarse que fuese solo de ella.

Nunca había experimentado tanta necesidad de alguien, hasta que probó aquella sangre. Era su misma sangre… ni siquiera Edward podría entonces…

-¡No!-dio un salto fuera de los brazos de Jacob y por un instante permaneció horrorizada

-Dime que no es cierto….-su voz parecía un débil murmullo.

Jacob palideció instantáneamente

-No sabes todo lo que daría porque no lo fuera- se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar con esa necesidad latiente

.

.

..

-Jake, debemos, debe haber…. Cualquier cosa…-estaba aterrada, con la ropa puesta y entre el abrazo del hombre que amaba

-Intentaré distraerlos, pero con esto-Bella entendió que se refería a su mordida- no creo que pueda hacerlo por mucho tiempo

-Prométeme que te cuidarás ¿de acuerdo?-los ojos de la chica estaba crispados, por alguna razón no había logrado entregarse a él, y ahora que era el momento de decirle adiós. Le dolía como dardo envenenado

Jacob asintió

-De ahora en adelante solo te veré aquí, cuando las cosas se pongan feas, debes jurarme que te irás Bella ¿entiendes?

Fue su turno de asentir, aunque pegada a su pecho, se obligó a no llorar y se maldijo por no haber tomado la sangre aquella mañana, entonces recordó el motivo de su error. Edward.

-Jake…

Necesitaba decirle que ahora ella había decidido estar con su mejor amigo, para no hacerle daño, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle tan cosa cuando sabían la verdad?

El besó du mejilla dulcemente y después Salió de los vestidores.

Cada jueves le vería ahí. Como ese día

Se dejó caer en la banca en la que hacía unos minutos estaba dispuesta a dejarse invadir por Jacob Black en todo sentido. Ahora conocía el motivo de su realidad. Jacob era la mitad de su alma, ella estaba condenada pero el no. Y debía salvarlo.

Su madre le había dicho que cuando alcanzara el punto máximo en el que se convertiría en vampiro definitivamente encontraría su sangre en otro ser, y cuando aquello ocurriera debía vincular su alma a la de aquel, para así ser uno solo.

Solo así podría reconocer al amor de su vida. Pero Reneé había omitido el detalle de que su sangre podría estar en cualquier persona, humano, vampiro o incluso un enemigo.

Y para malos cálculos Jacob entraba en esa categoría, ahora entendía todo. Sacó la placa metálica de la mochila y lo confirmó. Una mitad era negra y otra blanca. Lo cual significaba que Jacob era puro, pero ella estaba condenada, sucia.

Porque Jacob era un humano después de todo. Un enemigo, pero poseía corazón.

Y ella dejaría de poseerlo cuando volviera a beber de él. Entonces sería un vampiro en todo su esplendor.

Había un silencio profundo y llano en aquel sitio, el silencio que se esconde cuando no existe nadie en un entorno, el silencio que se mezcla con el susurro del viento acariciando la atmosfera, y el silencio de la soledad cuando no se toca el corazón para humillarte, y que extraña. Una soledad contraria a lo que Daniela Di Segni había enfatizado.

Esta si era una soledad enamorada.

* * *

y hasta aqii vamos ... ¿que opinan?


End file.
